I'm Married To Who!
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: What do you expect with Sasuke and Naruto married for their Home Econ Project? [SasuNaru high school AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **I don't own anything.

**Warning : **shounen-ai, sappiness, fluff-ness, high school love life-drama, OOCness, mentions of totally negligible OCs, yeah :)

**Notes : **I'm not sure if this is cliché or not, but I've read a similar scenario in _Sweet Valley Twins _(Book: _The Middle School Gets Married_) by _Francine Pascal _and _Jamie Suzanne_.

* * *

At first, Uzumaki Naruto (sixteen, a healthy teenage male at Konoha High School) thought that having substitute teachers are cool, because they usually are pushovers. However, his opinion is starting to change when their new teacher, Hatake Kakashi arrived at their classroom in Home Economics, a perverted leer on his face.

"I've decided on what to let you guys do for the annual project," He announced cheerfully, the crazy glint still present on his eyes, seemingly unaware of the wary looks his class kept shooting him.

He paused for a while, probably trying to look dramatic, before continuing. "You're going to get married!"

Guffaws erupted from the class, but Kakashi-sensei looked rather pleased. "Laugh all you want now, but I'm pleased to inform you that if I'm not satisfied with your performance on this Married Life exercise, which got full permission from the school principal, you're going to get an **F**."

The laughter abruptly stopped, only to be followed by helpless wails and feminine squeals, as all eyes swiveled to stare at the cool-and-handsome Uchiha Sasuke seated near the back of the class. Naruto fumed in his seat, knowing that anybody would be probably begging Kakashi to be re-partnered if they find out he's the partner.

Before he knew it, Kakashi is already holding a rather large box, instructing the pained-looking students to get a paper from the hole. Naruto reached down, and he got a piece of orange paper with the number **3** glaring at him.

_Hmph,_ Naruto thinks, as he waited (while tapping noisily on his desk, of course) for everybody to finish drawing.

After a few more minutes, Kakashi made his way towards the teacher's table, clapping his hands in a child-like manner. "Here, it doesn't matter whether a girl becomes the 'husband', or if the couples are of the same sex. The mechanics about my ratings on your performance would be discussed in the next meeting…" Kakashi droned on, but Naruto isn't paying attention.

"The blue paper means that you're the husband, while orange means that you're the wife…" Kakashi continued his explanation, easily ignoring Naruto's enraged _WHAATTTTTT!_

"Having the same number means that you're the couple… so, are you ready guys?" Groans from disappointed people and squeals from enthusiastic students—great reaction.

"Number 1, stand up!"

Sakura-chan stood slowly, while Rock Lee pumped a fist up in the air, his happy scream almost shaking the entire building.

"Number 2, stand up!"

Gaara stood silently, his eyes gleaming darkly. Neji is also standing, causing the lot of hopeful females to sigh at their bad luck. Two of the gorgeous guys are gone in one go. Kakashi felt as though there's something horribly wrong with the pairings.

"Number 3, stand up!"

Naruto stood up, trying to look as though he doesn't care on who his partner's going to be. A series of enraged, blood-curdling screams told him that his partner is somebody worshipped by most students here. And since Neji and Gaara are already paired…

Uchiha Sasuke is standing, arms folded over his neatly-pressed uniform, looking as aloof as always. He didn't even look at Naruto.

"WHHHHAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

Kakashi called out a few more names, but even as Naruto slumped to his chair, there's only one thought vibrating all throughout him.

_I'm Sasuke's wife…_

To Naruto, his world's officially destroyed.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

I'm really excited for this one, so I hope you like it:) Whoa, Naru-chan is Sasu-chan's wife! XD We did a project like this one, but it's only for a week, and I was paired up with my best friend, so… yeah. Things are a lot harder if the partners aren't exactly friendly with one another :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **I don't own anything.

**Warning : **shounen-ai, sappiness, fluff-ness, high school love life-drama, **OOCness**, mentions of totally negligible OCs, yeah :)

**Notes : **A lot of **thank-you **to all the readers of this little fanfic :) I hope you enjoy this installment!

* * *

**Last Chapter**, Sakura and Lee, Gaara and Neji, and Sasuke and Naruto were already paired up for the _Married Life_ exercise.

The chaos (…and romance) continues…

* * *

**I'm Married To Who!**

**First Chapter

* * *

**

"Hmm, I suppose this means you owe me something, don't you, Sasuke-_chan_?" A teasing voice erupted from inside the empty classroom; its occupants have already left a couple of minutes ago.

"Hn," An expected response from the aloof teen, but the silver-haired teacher isn't going to be deterred easily. After all, he has known Uchiha Sasuke for quiet a long time already.

"Oh come on, you should be hugging me coz we haven't seen each other in a long time—!" Hatake Kakashi suggested with a bright smile, reminding the younger Uchiha of his fangirls.

"…We just saw each other yesterday." The dark-haired teen reminded his teacher—who happened to be a distant relative. Yesterday, a "family reunion" thing was hosted on Sasuke's mansion, and seeing Kakashi there was one of the many things he wanted to forget.

"…Oh," Kakashi said this as though this was news. Then, the bright, enthusiastic aura returned, along with his wolfish leer. "You have to pay me at least 50000 yen for this, Sasu-chan…"

Sasuke merely raised his eyebrow in a 'Why would I?' fashion.

"…Coz I had to track down what Naru-chan picked up, and I think his seatmate, y'know, the Shikamaru guy, knows about my plan—" Kakashi said all this in a tearful voice, but Sasuke knew him for too long to be actually affected by all the melodrama.

"I didn't ask you to," Sasuke muttered to his uncle of sorts, aware that lunch break is ticking merrily away—and that means, less time to watch Naruto eat!

Kakashi nodded at that. "True. Your brother, on the other hand, made me promise (…by threatening him: that knife is already on his throat!) to partner you with Naru-chan!"

…And Sasuke decided that killing his brother would be a nice place to start.

* * *

It's not very common to see Hyuuga Neji fuming, but the sight is truly scary. Too bad for him (and the students watching him) though, the person he's angry at doesn't seem to be scared at the slightest.

It started when the longhaired teen marched up to the place where Gaara was eating his lunch peacefully. Neji had very _politely_ asked the redhead about accompanying him to Kakashi-sensei's faculty office. Neji wanted to plead for a partner change—or at least, let their roles be switched.

"I'm not going to be your –censored- wife!" Everybody within five kilometers radius scrambled to where the two hot students are, anxious to see how they would resolve this particular conflict. After all, as of the time they left the classroom, the partners are officially husband and wife.

"…Hn. You're such a wimp, Hyuuga." Gaara told his beloved wife this with a bland tone, but his eyes are glinting evilly. The soft breeze shivered with the coldness of Gaara's stare, while Neji flushed pink—because of anger, everyone supposed.

"Take. That. Back." The white-eyed teen gritted out, his fists shaking uncontrollably, unaware that his fanclub took a couple of steps away from him.

"Why? You're afraid of me, huh?" Gaara asked him, a touch of sadistic glee touching his lips. The redhead stood up from his place beneath the huge sakura tree, having finished with his lunch.

"WHAT! You—You come back here!" Neji yelled, feet already following Gaara's footsteps away from the tree, towards the buildings.

"You are to remain as my wife." Gaara's statement floated between them like the fluttering birds dancing above them. Neji, shocked from the cryptic and unexpected statement, stood still, eyes widened as he watched Gaara walk away.

Nobody saw the tinge of pink playing around Gaara's cheeks.

**

* * *

**

A group of four males ate their lunches with a somber mood, each trying not to think of their respective partners for the project from hell that their substitute teacher gave them. Even Akimichi Chouji—their one and only food vacuum—didn't seem to have a great appetite today.

"I can't believe Ino is my wife," The tubby teen mumbled to his bento box, expression of utmost resignation present on his plump face.

"…Stop complaining. At least, you're not like _me_, who is unfortunate enough to be that creepy Shino's _wife_," Inuzuka Kiba spat with annoyance and a tinge of embarrassment.

"Ch, troublesome," Shikamaru muttered, lying on his back comfortably against the well-trimmed school grounds, gazing sleepily at the floating clouds.

"…Who's your partner, Shikamaru?" Kiba asked after a few moments, realizing that he doesn't know of Shikamaru's unlucky partner.

"…It's Temari-san," Chouji answered for his best friend, sounding as though he's holding back a laugh. Kiba, on the other hand, outright guffawed at their buddies' expense. Temari is Gaara's older sister, who is known for violence and arrogance. The blonde is strong and is feared by almost everybody.

"Seems like your wife isn't going to be easy on you, huh, Shika?" Kiba asked in-between his chuckles.

"Actually, that woman is my husband." Shikamaru clarified, sounding very sleepy.

Kiba blinked for a whole minute—before he chortled with unrepressed laughter.

* * *

"You're unusually quiet, Naruto." Kiba noticed after a couple of minutes rolling in laughter at Shikamaru's predicament.

The blond addressed didn't retort; he simply poked his chopsticks at his lunch.

The dog-lover turned to the other two, but Chouji merely shrugged—and Shikamaru has a sadistic (that's a rare one) smile playing on his lips.

"…So, who's your partner, ramen-boy?" Kiba asked with a leer, jabbing Naruto on the blond's ribs. Naruto was about to answer Kiba when a shadow fell upon the small group.

"I'll pick you up after your last class, _dobe_." The shadow informed them—Kiba has his mouth shut—probably because Sasuke (the one worshipped by the entire population, minus those who hate him, of course) is glaring at them.

Naruto nodded, but his eyes are brimming with barely-concealed annoyance.

Without any further words, the shadow left. Kiba deemed it okay to speak five minutes after Sasuke left their 'spot'.

"What was that about?"

"…That, Kiba, is Naruto's husband." Shikamaru informed the still-clueless teen.

Needless to say, Kiba had another bout of laughing, unmindful of how Naruto was blushing faintly pink at Shikamaru's words.

"Hehe, maybe Naruto and that prissy-Sasuke would do the things married couples should do—after all, Sasuke would take him to his grand mansion—"

"WHAT!"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

And so we find out that this is planned by Kakashi and Sasuke-chan XD So, this story would be primarily on wooing Naru-chan :P With Sasuke's "I'm-too-good-for-you" attitude around the blond, would Naruto even think of liking him at the slightest bit?

**Next chapter: **Sasuke-chan and Naru-chan would discuss their project back at Sasuke's mansion. Wait, Itachi's not there? And the staff has a day-off? Dun, dun, dun, would Sasuke make use of this chance to molest talk to Naruto?

…OOCness makes me happy, since I'm too loaded with fanfics with the icy-cold Sasuke -.-;;

Lots of **reviews** would make me very happy. Happiness makes me write faster c",)

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **I don't own anything.

**Warning : **shounen-ai, sappiness, fluff-ness, mild language, high school love life-drama, **OOCness**, mentions of totally negligible OCs, yeah :) Things inside the **(parentheses)** are not authoress' notes.

**Notes : **A lot of **thank-you **to all the readers of this little fanfic :) I hope you enjoy this installment!

**Pairings : **Uh-huh, I've received some unfavorable responses regarding ShikaTema :P But then again, pairing off everybody who are husbands and wives would be rather… too much, don't you think? To the fans of ShikaIno, don't worry… I _promise_ there'd be some… ah… an activity that would require them to switch :D

* * *

**I'm Married To Who!**

**Second Chapter**

He sighed deeply as he heard the bell ring loudly, the sound traveling quickly through the hallways and weaving flawlessly into the ears of students that were imprisoned inside their classrooms.

Iruka-sensei finished his lesson by fearsomely waving a long, wooden stick around, scarily threatening those who wouldn't do their homework. Normally, he'd be the first the bolt out of the dreaded classroom, but **not** today.

He diligently copied the homework written on the board earlier by Sakura-chan, and felt the fluttering of butterflies—no, **not** butterflies, they must be **eagles**—low beneath his stomach. He felt an odd sense of dread, anticipation, anxiety, and excitement.

_I'm not excited to go to that bastard's house_, Naruto mentally insisted, as though trying to convince an invisible entity. He finished copying off the assignment, pointedly ignoring Kiba's comical look of disbelief, his classmates' suspicious stares and Shikamaru's knowing gaze as he easily slid his shoulder bag and went out the classroom with deliberately heavy steps.

He figured that if he walked slowly enough, the bastard would get fed up and go home to his grand mansion by himself and _stop_ bugging him.

After all, it's not like Sasuke knows his schedule, right? RIGHT!

He nodded enthusiastically, silently glad that nobody's out on this particular side of the hallway, since nodding off dementedly to nothing is a particular sign of insanity. Since they're not on the same class for the last two subjects—there's no way that the rich jerk would know his location! It's not like they're close or anything! …Admittedly, they've known each other since they were, like, in fifth grade, but—it doesn't mean anything!

He was still satisfied that his 'rival' of sorts wouldn't follow him and he absolutely wouldn't actually invite a loser, orphaned loudmouth into the pristine, wealthy Uchiha Mansion. He already reached his locker area, slightly grateful that he found it still in one piece—it only meant that the bullies were probably busy tormenting some other person, then.

He's not exactly the world's most intellectual person, and his memory is rather far from being spotless-perfect, but—he knew that the floor leading to his locker didn't usually contain shiny-polished leather shoes.

Azure gaze traveled upwards slowly, dragging each second, oblivious to the fact that it seems as though he's deliberately checking the other out, before he locked gazes with the person who he had believed to not mean his words (from lunch time) seriously.

As he stared into the deep, obsidian orbs, he vaguely remembered himself thinking, just a couple of minutes ago, that: Sasuke doesn't know his schedule, right?

…Yeah, right.

"You're late, dead-last," Sasuke commented offhandedly, as though it doesn't really matter. It brought upon a strange feeling of warmth to the blond _wife_—the way Sasuke commented, yet the words never possessed the vicious, deep-seated anger towards him. In a way, it's really kinda nice.

"I copied the homework questions," Naruto mumbled almost dejectedly, feet already moving to follow the Uchiha's firm footsteps, eyes mildly straying to the elegantly-swishing hips and the perfectly-straightened shoulders, feeling so **weird** about explaining himself to his most disliked person.

Sasuke didn't make a comment, and the blond expected a patronizing smirk on the Uchiha's face. When blue eyes struggled to catch a glimpse of the highly-admired face though, there was no sign of demeaning.

It made Naruto feel kinda nice too.

* * *

Long fingertips dialed a number engraved to his perfect memory; his force gentle enough to not chip away his purple nail polish. Scarlet eyes looked forward, unblinking, emotionlessly, at the silver-haired visitor comfortably seated on the chair facing him. 

The phone on the other line rang once, twice, thrice—

"Hello," The voice on the other line was undoubtedly his younger brother's. It was crisp, bitter, dangerous, icy—just like the way they lived for the past couple of years.

"What time are you arriving?" Itachi casually asked, his car keys and wallet already on the glass coffee table beside him. He doesn't have any plans on staying here when Sasuke arrived with his _special guest_, anyway.

Sasuke's voice didn't reach Kakashi's ears, but the expression on Itachi's face was enough to tell him that their plan is going to work out flawlessly—granted that Sasuke wouldn't do anything too disapproving to his beloved wife.

"I have a business to attend to, Sasuke—I'll be back late," Itachi's voice was smooth yet cold, possessing each edge of a business and each strength of an assassin. Kakashi wondered, not for the first time, if it was really a sane choice to ally himself with the older Uchiha on their plan to hook Sasuke up with his ultimate crush.

It was nothing more than two seconds when Sasuke hang up, obviously dubbing any more information useless. Such impertinence never really irked the older Uchiha, since admittedly, he's also like that.

He hung up as well and delicately placed his cellphone beside his car keys. His facial expression didn't even change a bit, but he felt the closest thing he could feel for appreciation when he learned that his plan is going to progress nicely.

"…What did Sasuke-chan say?" Kakashi asked, curiosity unmasked, and the silver-haired male leaned slightly forward.

"…He's going to arrive in ten minutes." Itachi said with his normal tone, which really wasn't much different with his angry or happy tone.

"Oh," Kakashi replied, a very worrisome-looking smile appearing on his lips.

"…Did you have the video cameras installed?" Itachi asked brusquely, standing up with the grace of a feline creature, grayish-black bangs sliding from being tucked beside his ear and into his lean shoulder.

"…Of course!"

Really, the perverted smile on Kakashi's face is worrisome.

**

* * *

**It's not that Sasuke's mansion—no, more like an estate—isn't impressive. 

It was actually very beautiful—from the intricately engraved designs on the gates, from the nicely-manicured lawn, from the ethereal-looking fountain, from the lush arrays of green trees, from the majestically-built mansion itself.

It was very, very beautiful.

He just couldn't summon the enthusiasm that most people would have done so effortlessly once presented a show of wealth and power. Maybe it's because he was an orphan, or maybe because his greedy relatives slurped up his father's savings even before he could turn three.

Or maybe he was really an idiotic, moronic dumbass that Sasuke ever-so-often called him.

He lightly shook his head, pushing those depressing thoughts at the back of his mind. He supposed that he **should** enjoy this opportunity that Sakura-chan (and all the other girls and some other boys) would kill for.

He really couldn't summon the giddy happiness that people would normally demonstrate once they've encountered physical wealth. He supposed it was rather weird, but…

"Let's go, dobe," Sasuke said curtly, black blazer already gone and the white uniform inside capturing the lean, athletic-looking body perfectly as footsteps ascended the white-painted mansion.

No beauty could rival his want for a place he'd belong to.

* * *

He discreetly watched his _wife_ from the corner of his black-colored eyes. The whole situation reeked of fishiness, something that his perverted relative, Kakashi, could have plotted out. The whole staff, except for the really necessary ones (such as the security guards), were given a day-off, while Itachi was off to some emergency business meeting.

The whole scenario screamed "Kill Kakashi!" but it was also disheartening and motivating, at the same time, to learn that his older brother supported the white-haired male's plans.

It's a good thing Naruto never seemed to have been suspicious about the shockingly-empty mansion. It's either the blond was also eager about spending time alone with him (…unlikely, but he could always dream and hope), or the blond was just too oblivious to the world (Naruto has weird quirks, yes, but he refused to believe that Naruto is that stupid), or, the blond simply didn't care (the most plausible choice, but the most heartbreaking to accept, as well).

Whatever the reason is, they're both here at the library, papers about the agreements and rules regarding the project.

It's true that Kakashi told them that he'd discuss the details in-depth tomorrow, but he easily batted away Naruto's inquiries about his apparent excitement for the project by saying that he doesn't plan on tainting his flat-A-plus grade-point average because of this annual project.

It's a believable reason, since he was known for being the best student Konoha High School could ever ask for, and he executed his speech with the condescending tone that seemed to be inherent in the Uchiha line.

Naruto looked greenish and found the rules generally disagreeable, but those pink-colored lips didn't form any protests or complaints, showing the rich Uchiha that there are indeed more to his blond rival other than the pranks and the endearing smiles, much like how he was deeper than his breathtaking looks.

Instead of dampening his ever-present interest on the blue-eyed teen, it only added alcohol to the already-gigantic flame of admiration and interest.

If there was person who he'd willingly devote all his time, energy, passion, interest, life, soul and heart… that person would be, without even a second thought, **Naruto**.

He just wished that he could admit that to the blue-eyed teen.

**

* * *

**It was rather late, but it didn't bring him the problems that it usually brought back home to the orphaned blond. His stomach was stuffed full to contented bursting, and he was slightly fidgeting with the long cord of his phone. He knew it was a mannerism, but he couldn't even notice that he was doing that in the first place. 

The person on the other end of the line sounded bored, annoyed, amused and curious at the same time. It's most certainly an amazing feat—something that only his lazy-ass genius friend could manage.

"…No, no, I even grinned at my neighbor—yeah, she couldn't spray me with her dirty hose when I was sitting on a nice, sleek Ferrari…"

His voice sounded proud and confident, slightly cocky at his small victory over his crazed neighbor who was obsessed on making his life a living hell.

"…Sasuke… drove me home."

Gods, he sounded like a lovesick girl, and he hated it, loathed it, admired it, adored it, and ugh—

"…It's… WHAAAAT! It's **not **a freakin' DATE!"

He protested wildly, unable to admit to himself that he was blushing from head to toe. There were times when he thought that Shikamaru was really a nice friend to have, but right now, the annoying perceptiveness of the brunet irked him.

"Yeah, yeah, meeting, **not** a date, yeah…"

He, once again, fiddled with the long, curly cord, leaning heavily against the wooden wall, his heartbeat still merrily pounding from his earlier exclamations.

"…We ordered pizza! Of course, I ordered the biggest, most expensive, tastiest pizza they have, and whoa, he paid for three of those just like he was giving away money! Talk about rich!"

Familiar voice spilled over the other end of the line, and Naruto thought that his lazy friend sounded thoroughly amused for something that he'd usually find troublesome. Was him being Sasuke's, argh, wife, really that amusing?

"…We just discussed the rules and yeah, the Ice Princess wanted me to be all good and that, and… he copied my schedule and he gave me his—"

He trailed off abruptly, hearing Shikamaru's rather pointed remark.

"…No, no, NO! We just did it to make our meetings easier—ARGGGHHHH, Shika, what the hell are YOU on!"

Naruto raved on the phone, gripping the heavy plastic tightly, feeling it tremble against his firm hold. Really, did Shikamaru just imply that there's something going on between him and that prissy bastard!

"There's nothing going on between us! We're just _husband _and _wife_ for Kakashi-sensei's project, and we just fight over the smallest things, and I totally _hate_ him for blocking Sakura-chan's realization that I'm the greatest, and—"

Shikamaru levelly told him something and hung up rudely, making Naruto stare at the phone in disbelief, whole body shaking madly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THINK MORE ABOUT HIM! SHIKAMARU!"

Naruto slammed the phone back as viciously as he could, glaring heatedly all the while.

Hmph, if he thought more about the bastard—it's **im**possible—coz he's always on his thoughts—and—

Blue eyes widened at his terrible, horrifying thoughts.

…Did he just admit that he's thinking of the cool-and-pretty jerk?

He did the only thing he could do at the moment. He yelled into his flinchingly-empty apartment, frustration rolling off him in waves.

"I'm not thinking of Sasuke!"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Uh-huh, denial, denial, denial XD Poor Naruto :D …or poor Sasuke XD

Ehh, I'm terribly **sorry** for the late updates T.T;; Having a nasty flu, writer's block and my moving into a new hostel room really took my time away -.-;; Hopefully, my next update won't be as far-off as this one.

Oh, and also, hopefully, my writing quality didn't decline that much -.-;; I tried my best to keep this a lighthearted fanfic, but not all stories could be entirely happy-go-lucky, right? Besides, this is highschool! Drama, angst, humor, corniness, romance! XD

**Next chapter: **More on the other pairs, and more on Sasuke's POV of what happened. Man, Shikamaru, Kakashi and Itachi are such great matchmakers :D

…OOCness makes me happy, since I'm too loaded with fanfics with the icy-cold Sasuke -.-;;

Lots of **reviews** would make me very happy. Happiness makes me write faster c",)

**Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : **I don't own anything.

**Warning : **shounen-ai, sappiness, fluff-ness, mild language, high school love life-drama, **OOCness**, mentions of totally negligible OCs, yeah :) Things inside the **(parentheses)** are not authoress' notes.

**Notes : **A lot of **thank-you **to all the readers of this little fanfic :) I hope you enjoy this installment!

* * *

**I'm Married To Who!**

**Third Chapter

* * *

**

It was just one.

It was white.

It was white with some splashes of black colors, disrupting the entirety of whiteness.

It was a very simple piece of paper.

But it contained their set of tasks as husband and wife.

**

* * *

**He remained in front of Naruto's apartment, long after the blond has left his car. He couldn't appropriately describe this feeling of wanting to be _close _to the other. He balled his fists, feeling the upcoming anger clouding his mind. He despised not knowing, and this is an example. 

He hated not knowing what's wrong with him—since when did Naruto infect him so thoroughly, so quickly—so much so that he couldn't even try to separate his mundane thoughts from thinking to how Naruto was doing.

It's not like anything changed between them.

He just couldn't explain the strange feeling that choked him when Naruto started meeting new friends—and his time wasn't focused on him again, wasn't focused on hating, irritating, insulting him. It was a bit—lonely, but he doesn't feel lonely, so it must be something else—

He also couldn't quite explain that anger that erupted deep within him whenever his classmates and teachers praised his genius—but Naruto would always be uncaring, would always not regard his accomplishments.

And then, he also couldn't even try to fathom why he felt absurdly contented, smug, happy, when Naruto was assigned to be his wife for this project. It's like a ray of light amidst his dwindling descent to darkness, to worrying that Naruto would someday forget all about their rivalry, and he'd forget the Uchiha boy who blended effectively with the shadows.

Yes, this is the chance—the chance to let Naruto never, _ever_ forget about him—and also, to maybe understand his strange bursts of emotions whenever the blond teen was involved.

He smirked darkly, the action hidden by the long, shadowy bangs. He's determined to succeed, because now that Naruto has moved closer to his grasp—

He doesn't intend to let go.

**

* * *

**"…Are you sure about this, Kakashi-sensei?" A young man asked anxiously, unable to stop the overflowing concern and worry towards a student that he considered one of his family. Brown eyes stared hard at the man standing casually in front of him; his fingers fiddled with the last button of his polo-shirt nervously. 

The silver-haired man simply chuckled good-naturedly, eyes curved happily, as though there was nothing wrong, as though there were no concerns. Hatake Kakashi has always been a very perceptive man—but even his seemingly-inherent skills in reading people had limits. It was a good thing that he had some connections and first-hand experiences with observing Sasuke.

"I'm sure that they'd get along well, Iruka-_sensei_," The silver-haired male drawled lazily, playfully dragging out the sensei-title, but there was an undercurrent of seriousness on his words. It may not be so obvious, but Kakashi knew that Sasuke's harboring some intense attachment towards the noisy blond. He supposed it was rather unfair and biased to let this project push the two of them together, but—

"Get along well? But they've always been at each other's throats—" Iruka protested weakly, coffee-colored eyes worried immensely over Naruto. In a way, Kakashi was like Iruka—only to Sasuke.

"They'd get along fine…" Kakashi assured the other teacher, before he bowed—an offhanded gesture—before giving the other a cheery wave and moving out of the teacher's faculty center.

**

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruto watched the board in front with an expression of utter boredom. The expression changed immediately, however, as soon as the mop of messy silver hair appeared in his line of vision. Panic, excitement and distress raced all over him as he knew that their teacher would discuss to them their first assignment now. 

He fleetingly thought that maybe the teacher who called out names for recitation wasn't so bad; he fleetingly wished for that teacher to come back instead of their substitute teacher, Kakashi.

"First things first, I want you all to sit beside your partners—and please, do it with the least possible noise, okay?" Kakashi instructed brightly, while a mixture of grunts, groans and squeals surrounded the entire classroom. Naruto waited for his _husband_ to come over, but after around twenty seconds, he sat up properly on his seat and discreetly tried to look for Sasuke.

And he saw the Uchiha, seated contentedly on his original seat near the front, unmoving and seemingly not having any plans of moving at all. Naruto fumed in his seat, and he turned to Shikamaru, only to find the lazy genius moving away from his seat with a pained expression.

"…Better go to your husband, Naruto," Shikamaru advised his friend, before he dragged his ass over to where Temari was waiting for him. The girls who heard the statement glared harshly at Naruto; they apparently haven't gotten over the fact that Sasuke-kun was never going to be theirs.

And so, Naruto weaved his way towards the front, and flopped down irritably to the seat beside Sasuke. Though, somehow, as his blue eyes discreetly glanced at his 'husband', the small smile that played at the Uchiha's lips made the move more than worthwhile.

**

* * *

**1. Make a photo album of your relationship together. The goal of this task is to let the students show what their idea of a healthy, budding relationship is. 

2. Make a weekly budget for things. There is no limit to what do you want to include, but the more realistic and the more complete it is, the higher the marks. The goal of this task to rate your planning skills, as well as cooperation with each other.

3. Try to spend time with one another more often; it would make this project easier for everyone.

4. The other set of tasks would be given to you after a couple of days.

Enjoy!

--Hatake Kakashi

**

* * *

**"So, Naruto—how would you do that photo album?" Kiba asked with a wide smirk, obviously glad that he could tease his friend once again at his most favorite time—lunch. The dog-lover seemed to have forgotten that his 'relationship' with Shino could be brought up as soon as he teased Naruto about the high and mighty Sasuke, but— 

Naruto choked on his meal, but he stubbornly kept his mouth closed. His embarrassment and annoyance at the reminder was manifested on the fierce blush that covered his cheeks though. Blue eyes glared at Kiba, and he passed the glare to his other friends. Naruto was mortified, however, to see Shikamaru looking at him expectantly.

He would've been awed to see an interested look on Shikamaru's face—but really, if it's because of him, then—!

"Oh, hi Uchiha-san," Chouji spoke through his bites of his lunch, and the statement caused Naruto to whip his head so quickly and Kiba to snicker maliciously at his reaction. This time, though, Naruto didn't even spend time on glaring at his animal-loving friend; blue eyes regarded his oh-so-beloved husband, silently asking _what_ the hell is he doing here.

"Kakashi-sensei did advise us to spend more time together, didn't he?" Sasuke casually asked, but he didn't wait for any response and settled to sit down on the grass beside his wife. He crossed his legs comfortably, causing the black pants to hug his legs more tightly—an observation that didn't escape Naruto's eyes.

Naruto didn't reply—though he blushed lightly at the observation his mind has made just a few seconds ago. Shikamaru contentedly observed the two sitting physically close together, and he gently steered away the attention from the two slightly-uncomfortable teens.

The blond wouldn't admit it, but Sasuke's sudden appearance was oddly comforting.

**

* * *

**He entered his mansion quietly, mildly displeased with the way the shadows curled around at every possible corner. The Uchiha Mansion, no matter how lavish or luxurious, seemed to always have an ominous cloud hanging over it. Taking that into account, it wasn't very surprising that Sasuke kept silent and aloof at most times. 

But then again, Sasuke avoided interactions with most of the human race (_Naruto would always be an exception…_) because he thought they were nothing more than an utter waste of time.

Oh well.

He passed by Itachi's room as he went towards their very own media and entertainment center, but the sounds that erupted from his sibling's room disturbed him greatly.

_"Come on, dobe, copying my schedule isn't that hard…"_

_"Stop insulting me, Sasuke-bastard—"_

_"Hn, I'd stop insulting you if you actually act like somebody who doesn't have to be insulted—"_

_"Arrrrgghhh, who died and made you the king of the world!"_

_"Ch, I don't need somebody to die for me to act like this."_

_"…I hate you."_

_"The feeling's entirely mutual."_

_"…Ne, Sasuke, I'm hungry."_

_"Your stomach is a lot more developed than your brain—"_

_"ARGH, I hate YOU!"_

And that was the moment that Sasuke entered his older brother's room, horrified to see himself on the screen of Itachi's plasma TV. The scene shifted to show Naruto (who was in the process of trying to strangle him) and Sasuke's expression grew murderous.

"Why are you doing this, Itachi?" He asked hotly, feeling inexplicably annoyed by the reminder that he still wasn't able to stop himself from pushing Naruto away, when all he wanted was to pull the other closer—_close, closer, closer to his heart_—to himself.

"…I'm disappointed with your actions, little brother," Itachi said in his normal, emotionless tone, and Sasuke felt like Itachi didn't need to say that, because damn it, he knows that he's been acting weirdly, and he couldn't even stop himself from feeling these things, and he hated them, but he wanted them—and—

"But it seems that Naruto-kun doesn't seem to mind much," The gray-haired male added almost softly, almost concernedly, but _that_ was laughable, because Itachi and concerned would never click together.

"Why are you doing this?" Sasuke repeated his unanswered question. Something strange flickered deep within those blood-colored irises, but it was gone just as soon as it appeared. Itachi almost sighed, and he opened his mouth to speak of something that ignored Sasuke's repeated question.

"Invite Naruto-kun this weekend for a sleepover. Then, you can do the inventory and start on the photo album." Itachi suggested, though it was more like an order. Sasuke knew his creepy brother enough; Itachi would contact Naruto by himself and invite him over if he didn't do it.

Sasuke also knew that Itachi would also evade his question regarding _how the hell did he know about their current tasks_, so he simply let it go. After all, he was a bit relieved to find out that Itachi seemed to know what's going on with his confused self—

"Hn," The younger one replied instead, before moving out of his older brother's room, snapping the door shut behind his way. He left Itachi, with those scarlet-colored eyes glittering in the dark.

"I only wish for your happiness, Sasuke."

**

* * *

**"Are you and Temari-san going along well?" Naruto asked the phone, patiently waiting for Shikamaru's reply. The person on the other side mumbled things that sounded dismissive and slightly annoyed—a typical Shikamaru way. 

"No, no, of course I don't care—" Naruto laughed hollowly after his statement, hoping that it sounded convincing. Though it was a futile action—he didn't even believe his own words. Shikamaru sounded unconvinced as well, but he didn't press on. To his opinion, if Naruto wanted to make things harder by the constant denial—ehh, his problem, then.

"It'd be a blast to see his face when he gets an F for this," Naruto said, a bright, prankster grin on his face. He heard another pessimistic reply at his suggestion, and Shikamaru said something more, that caused the blond to let out a—in his opinion—very manly shriek.

"EHHH!" A blush furiously raced its way up Naruto's neck, ears and cheeks, and he continued to splutter to the phone, disbelieving and embarrassed by whatever Shikamaru told him.

"Well, yes, but—It's not a date!" Naruto protested loudly on the phone, uncaring whether the tenant beside him pounded in frustration on the wall in order to protest against his noisy exclamations.

There was a sudden pause, before, "Yeah, yeah, it's **not** a date. Yep, **not** a date—Shika, never a date, because he's just too good for any of us—" Naruto might not have noticed that he sounded down with his own words, but the genius on the other line sure did.

"—That's not what I meant!" Naruto took a deep breath and wondered how Shikamaru could say things that made him question his sanity all over again. "No, no, I don't want it to be a date!"

"Yes, he called me and told me that he'd pick me up this Friday, but—it's **not** a date!" Naruto's protest sounded weak, but he didn't care. It's **not** a date! Sasuke probably thought of it as another thing to be finished by the end of the week; this… _appointment_ was probably only one of those things posted in his post-it notes, to be thrown away without second thought after it was over…

The conversation continued on for a long while into the night, two sides arguing over the matter, but it didn't change one thing.

Sasuke asked Naruto out to sleep over at his mansion for the whole weekend.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

…To those who are rather strict with details—they can change seats in this class (since in prologue, Sasuke's at the back). Wah, there's Sasuke angst!

**Updates: **I'm truly flattered that a ton of people emailed me to ask if I'm still alive –sweatdrop- I hope you haven't forgotten about this fic yet:D

**Advertisement: **I posted some new oneshots and I hope you all review them too! XD Oh, and I made a livejournal, where I posted some drabbles that I haven't posted here in They could serve well to those who want to read some of my stuff while waiting for updates, LOL

It's short, but it's the best place to stop :( I'm still joggling studies with writing, and it resulted to me not having enough time.

Lots of **reviews** would make me very happy. Happiness makes me write faster c",)

**Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Warnings: **shounen-ai, sappiness, fluff-ness, mild language, high school love life-drama, **OOCness**, mentions of totally negligible OCs, yeah :) Things inside the **(parentheses)** are not authoress' notes.

**Authoresses' Notes:** Sorry for the delay. Announcements and explanations at my profile page :) Thanks to everybody who email-ed, PM'd, IM'd me. Special thanks to: _StarsofYaoi, Wing It, Gonrie_ and _Konoko89_ for giving suggestions, opinions and criticisms on my fics and plot bunnies :D

**Promotions: **Please join the C2 for the OTP in Naruto: SasuNaru and NaruSasu: _SasuNaru Shounen ai and Yaoi Heaven_. Please join _my_ forum for Filipino yaoi-shounen-ai enthusiasts. Links are **on my profile**.

**This Chappie: SasuNaru, **LeeSaku, GaaNeji. Mixed POV.

Hope you enjoy this installment :)

* * *

He quickly pulled out a pair of sleeping clothes and some other things he could wear, since he wasn't sure what activities did Sasuke plan to improve their 'teamwork'. He recalled his friends' unstoppable teasing when they learned -from Shikamaru, no doubt- about his sleepover at the Uchiha mansion. The jibes earned him teasing grins and snobbish glares, and it didn't help the nervous fluttering low in his stomach.

He was being silly, he decided, because he spent time with Uchiha before. Granted, they were too busy smashing each other's faces with their fists, but still... Naruto had to admit that he's also looking forward to spending time with the Uchiha in a more civil manner. He knew that they couldn't help their bickering, but there's always something about Sasuke that drew him in. He wanted to spend more time with Sasuke, because he knew that the other was hiding things beneath his 'I'm better than you' stance.

_"Preparing for your date?"_ He remembered Kiba's innocent-sounding question. He hurried to come home after school, since Sasuke would come and pick him up within an hour. He glanced at his clock. Uh, only forty-five minutes left.

Naruto pondered whether he should go shower now. He wanted to look more than presentable, but he reasoned that it's because he's going to stay at the Uchiha mansion. Being able to come just past the gates of the lavish estate was considered glorifying already, so Naruto felt that he should clean-up better.

"It's not a date," Naruto muttered to himself as he turned the handle on his shower.

It's not a date.

* * *

**I'm Married To Who?!**

**Fourth Chapter

* * *

**

Naruto's neighbors looked shell-shocked when they saw a brand-new sports car waiting for the blond as he went down his apartment. Moreover, tittering whispers and obnoxious glares followed Naruto, as the nastier tenants shamelessly ogled at Sasuke.

The blond glared at them back, feeling an odd flare of possessiveness over Sasuke. He didn't understand it well. It was bad enough when they were still actively bickering -not that... they're not bickering now, but... Now though, the flare whenever somebody stared at Sasuke too long, whenever somebody grabbed Sasuke's elbow... It became more powerful. And more irritating, too.

He made a mental note to ask Shikamaru about it. As soon as he thought of that, he retracted it, because his genius friend loved to talk in riddles that he couldn't solve.

Oh well.

Naruto was lost in his thoughts, and he didn't notice that they already arrived at the Uchiha Mansion. His rival was already poking his shoulder.

"What, teme?" The blond asked, but there was no trace of venom or annoyance. Naruto kept on staring on the tinted window, but Sasuke doubted that the blond was staring at _something_.

"Stop daydreaming," The Uchiha snapped moodily. He was still miffed at Itachi's cunning plans. He was still furious at the other tenants in Naruto's apartment. He felt overprotective about Naruto, but he knew fully well that the blond would never accept that... _concern_, no matter how genuine it was. Naruto isn't the type to accept pity or sympathy, either. Especially if it came from his sworn-enemy-of-sorts.

"Oh, sorry about that," Naruto sounded sheepish. The blond got out of the passenger's seat and gestured to get his things from the backseat.

"...We can go out tomorrow," Sasuke blurted out before he could think of retracting his statement. The look of unconcealed surprise was most probably because of his odd proposal. Or maybe because Sasuke never seemed to lose his cool demeanor; hearing him blurt out something gave a feeling nothing short of terrifying.

Sasuke hastened to further his statement. "We can... watch movies. Go to the park. Or mall," His sharp nose wrinkled at the last bit. He disliked malls with a passion, but Itachi would surely _kill_ him if he couldn't put aside that hatred to spend time with Naruto.

The look of surprise grew; Naruto's eyes and mouth were wide open. A flush took over his face, but Sasuke also blamed the afternoon sun's rays.

"...For the photo album," Sasuke added at last. The look of utter embarassment and surprise deflated. It was replaced by a peculiar-looking emotion, something that the Uchiha could only identify as disappointment.

"Oh. Sure!" Naruto replied, but it sounded forced. Without another word, the blond carried his things and made his way to the mansion's grand doors.

Sasuke followed his _wife_ with a puzzled look on his face.

Why would he be disappointed...?

* * *

Haruno Sakura tried her best to not shoo her husband out of her house. She honestly forgot that she agreed to Lee's enthusiastic invitations for a whole-day date, and now, she's regretting her choice. She planned to spend the whole day shopping with Ino or TenTen, but her husband's appearance at promptly eight o'clock in the morning caused her parents to order her to entertain the thick-eyebrow guy.

"Sakura-san, what should we do to start off his glorious day?" Lee enthused, a sparkling smile greeting Sakura's eyes. The pink-haired female resisted the urge to grit her teeth loudly.

After all, Lee's still one of her admirers. If she treated him _too_ roughly, he might tell his friends that she wasn't demure and then, it might reach Sasuke-kun, and Sasuke-kun might not like her anymore, and...

She shook her head. Lee gazed at her worriedly. She waved off the concern in his rounded eyes.

Sakura pondered about _where_ could they go. Her first instinct was to lock the two of them inside her house; nobody else could see that she was suffering under Lee's sparkling smiles. But then again, word might get out and they'd think that she and Lee did something private... And, if her beloved Sasuke-kun got wind of those rumors, he might have trouble realizing his undying love for her.

"How about we go to the mall? Gai-sensei told me that girls love the passion of shopping!" Lee cried out, eyes shining. Sakura flinched at the cheerfulness, but the idea wasn't bad. After all, she _loved_ shopping.

"O-okay," She found herself agreeing in a shaky voice, adamantly ignoring Lee's tears of joy. Sakura's husband was currently thanking his Gai-sensei loudly for his excellent idea of taking her to the mall.

Despite the earlier disgust and irritation, Sakura found herself smiling in mirth at her partner.

* * *

"Okay, dobe, smile," Sasuke commanded with a light-hearted voice, clicking the camera as Naruto flashed a vulpine grin. They already took a couple of pictures before they slept last night.

CLICK!

Sasuke was glad that the digital camera belonged to him. He never thought of surrendering all the pictures he took. Who knew what would Kakashi do to Naruto's pictures?!

"Stop calling me that, Sasuke-bastard," Naruto scolded lightly, but he motioned for the Uchiha to come towards him so he could take a picture of the other.

Sasuke posed while seated on a fountain's edge, not a smile, nor a scowl marring his features. As Naruto peered into the camera, he noticed that with that neutral expression in his face, Sasuke looked terribly like Itachi.

Not that Itachi was ugly or anything, but Itachi was _very _creepy. Last night, the older Uchiha locked them together in the mansion's library while they finished some more requirements. Itachi only let them out when Sasuke began saying something about sharks, rubber duckies and a man named Kisame.

CLICK!

"Ne, Sasuke, you should pose with a smile," Naruto mused to his partner, his hands motioning for Sasuke to remain seated. The Uchiha raised a dark eyebrow at that. "You look much better, that way," The blond continued, seemingly oblivious of the pink tinge that captured Sasuke's cheeks.

CLICK!

Sasuke's next picture featured the Uchiha smiling.

* * *

They went out of the movie theatre, but strangely enough, Naruto couldn't remember the movie that they watched for two hours. He was still wearing the extra jacket that Sasuke brought along, and it made him feel... _nice_, when he thought that the jacket he was wearing was worn by Sasuke sometime before.

Sigh.

A know-it-all-sounding voice inside his mind told him that the real reason as to why he forgot about what the movie was about was because he didn't really watch it. Rather, Naruto was occupied in gazing at the person seated beside him.

He couldn't help it, Naruto reasoned against the annoyingly-correct voice. It wasn't his fault that Sasuke looked hot, sexy and mysterious while they watched, like all those cool-n'-handsome leads in spy movies.

"Nice movie?" Sasuke asked with a smirk playing on his lips.

Naruto frowned at his husband cutely. "Yeah..."

Before Sasuke could even make eye-contact with him, which would surely jeopardize his skills at lying, something ice-cold held his hand.

"AHHHHHHH!" Naruto cried, jerking his hand away.

There was a boisterous laugh that followed, and Naruto flushed. That laugh...

"KIBA!" The blond shouted, nearly deafening the people in the proximity. "SHINO!" The blond shouted again, after he saw the iced drink that Shino was holding. Sasuke simply threw Shino a seething, dirty look.

How dare he hold Naruto's hand...

Shino simply smirked at him. Or not. Nobody could really tell from his high-collar shirt.

"Yo, foxface," Kiba greeted him as soon as he controlled his laughter at hearing Naruto's surprised shriek. "Having fun on your date?" Kiba had the nerve to wiggle his eyebrows.

Naruto flushed again, but a grin tugged at his lips. "How's _your_ date Kiba?"

This time though, it was Kiba who blushed to the tips of his hair.

* * *

It was eerily silent.

Silence wasn't anything new, but this type of silence was already suffocating. And irritating.

Hyuuga Neji couldn't concentrate in his meditation. The reason was understandable though; who could concentrate when those piercing jade eyes were tracking your every movement?!

Neji found that inviting Gaara to the Hyuuga dojo wasn't such a good idea, after all. Sure, they managed to get a room to themselves, resulting in a more efficient job at completing the expenditure list.

However, Gaara was acting weirdly, especially after their trip to the amusement park, in order to fulfill Kakashi's requirement of a photo album. Neji tolerated it; he has been surrounded by weird idiots ever since he was young. Faces of Lee and Naruto flashed in his mind, and Neji fought the urge to vomit. Yes, he really has been surrounded by weird-acting idiots.

But Gaara is... well, Gaara, and Neji hated to think that the scary red-head was a weird idiot.

Neji mentally counted to ten. The green eyes continued to silently stare at his back. "What is it?" The Hyuuga asked a couple of minutes afterwards.

Gaara didn't answer for a while. "You look like a girl," The redhead stated bluntly.

_Oh, I look like a..._ Neji calmly replayed in his mind.

Then, he twitched.

"I cannot allow myself to be insulted in MY house!"

He turned around and fixed Gaara his most crushing glare, his face forming the air of wounded dignity. _How could this panda-like guy say that I look like a girl?! A bloody girl?! Argh!_

"...It's because you have long hair," Gaara explained in a thoughtful voice. Neji decided that he really didn't mind classifying Gaara in the same category as Lee and Naruto.

"So?" Neji sniffed disdainfully, "A lot of guys have long hair!"

Gaara stared at him blankly.

"Like... like..." Neji faltered. "Like Uchiha!"

"And his older brother," Gaara supplied helpfully.

"And Uchiha Itachi," Neji said with narrowed white eyes.

"And they both look like girls," Gaara blandly stated.

Neji shut up, his dignity still mortally wounded.

"People hit on you, because you look like a girl," Gaara said quietly after a minute, or so, and the redhead stood up and went out of the room.

Neji was left staring at the space that Gaara occupied, swirling emotions present in his eyes.

* * *

After Naruto wolfed down the dinner that he cooked (and after the dozens of ill-concealed praises), Sasuke offered to walk Naruto home. Itachi was bound to arrive home soon, and Sasuke didn't really like the idea of his older brother saying things to Naruto.

It was no secret that Itachi wanted him to confess to the blond, after all.

However, for once in his life, Sasuke didn't want to be selfish. He didn't want to push his feelings to his rival. He knew that Naruto doesn't like him. He knew it. He doesn't intend on confusing the blond because of his feelings.

But that doesn't stop Sasuke from seeking to be with Naruto, as much as possible though.

It was all too soon, though, when Sasuke and Naruto arrived at the apartment. It was getting late; Sasuke would need to call a cab to go back home.

"Thanks, teme," Naruto said warmly, grinning widely at the person who walked him back. This weekend has been very pleasant and confusing to the blond. He was a mixture of confusion, tiredness, excitement and giddiness.

Naruto has been grinning at him a lot more often, nowadays.

"...It's... No problem," Sasuke said instead, quirking his lips to form a small smile. He rarely smiled, but the pleased look on Naruto's face made it worth it.

"Good night," Naruto said, and Sasuke nodded, waving his goodbye. Before Sasuke could get very far though, a tanned hand held him back.

Erm, a tanned hand held his own pale one.

Sasuke thought that his heart stopped.

"I... I..." Naruto struggled to get out, resolutely not looking anywhere near the their joined hands.

Sasuke didn't want to count how many minutes did they stand there, like idiots who never wanted to let go.

"It's nothing," Naruto finally said, letting go of Sasuke's hand and promptly dashing towards his apartment.

Sasuke was dumbfounded. "What the hell was that...?"

* * *

"OH MY GOD SHIKAMARU I HELD HIS HAND I'M INSANE DAMN IT INSANE INSANE!"

As soon as he arrived on his apartment, Naruto practically flew towards the phone and speed-dialed Shikamaru's number. He knew that he was acting weird, but he couldn't help it. What happened was just too surreal.

"Nonononono. He walked me back and I was saying goodbye and I held his hand and EEEEEK HE'S GOING TO KILL ME ON MONDAY!"

Shikamaru muttered something, but he sounded thoroughly amused.

"Shika? Aliens must have momentarily taken-over my body earlier!"

The lazy-ass genius said something more, and Naruto turned into a combination of green, white and red. Ew. Bad combination.

"Kiba and Shino told you WHAT!"

Some more amused words.

"So what if we watched a movie?! They did TOO!"

Shikamaru explained something over the phone. Naruto fiddled with the cord of his phone.

"It's... for the project. The bastard wants to get a very, very, very, very high grade..."

If Shikamaru noticed that Naruto sounded morose at those words, he didn't say it. Uchiha would probably kill him if he told Naruto what was really going on.

Instead, Shikamaru shifted the conversation to something related to Naruto's initial outburst.

"DAMNDAMNDAMN SHIKA! I HELD HIS HAND! I HELD... OH HELL... HIS... HAND... I HELD HIS..."

Naruto's fingers loosened the hold on the phone, and the sheer realization of the brave action that he did finally hit him.

And what did Uzumaki Naruto do when he realized that he _really_ held Sasuke's hand for apparently no reason at all?

He fainted on the spot.

* * *

"Oh damn..." Sasuke said as soon as he entered the Uchiha mansion. He forgot about the expenditure list!

He could have easily just called Naruto, but he was still feeling dazed about the holding-hands-thing, as well.

"Hello, brother, how was your day?" Itachi's voice sounded suspiciously-curious. But Sasuke was too much confused right now to properly make precautions against Itachi's interrogation.

"...We forgot to do the expenditure." Sasuke admitted, feeling bad that it managed to slip his mind. Did being with Naruto really change him that much?

"Be glad that I'm feeling generous today, Sasuke," Itachi said, and handed him a neatly typed paper.

The expenditure list.

Sasuke was about to question Itachi and thank him for this, but his older brother was gone.

Charcoal-colored eyes scanned the list, noting that Itachi seemed to have put everything already. Sheesh, nothing less from the great genius, huh?

His eyes twitched at the last thing on the list, though. He shouldn't have trusted his brother...

"Itachi!" Sasuke's voice never sounded so outraged and scary as it did. The paper in his hands was in great danger of being ripped into a million little pieces.

"Why are there '_condoms_' in the expenditure list?!"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Next Chapter Teaser: **"Okay, class, I'm going to ask you to exchange partners for three days!" Groans and cheers welcomed his next task.

Kakashi's visible eye gleamed evilly. "Sakura, you're paired up with Sasuke; Gaara, you go to Lee; Ino, pair up with Shikamaru; Neji pair up with Hinata; Naruto, go with Sai..."

Yes, they're incredibly dense XD;;;; But that's how we (most of us, at least, lol) love them. Who cares about OOC?!!! (Hahaha, me! XD) It's fun, fluffy and cute :D

**Oh, and I posted some other updates, yo! Check them out! XD**

Anyhow, I was _finally _able to convince my mom (and more importantly, my doctor) to let me use my laptop even though I'm in the friggin' hospital :D

Thank you, everyone, for your support:)

**Please review :)**


End file.
